


Molly has some fun

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Molly hated being taken anywhere he didn't want to go, and Whitestone Castle didn't really seem like the place he wanted to go. The beautiful lady, and her almost as equally beautiful lord, make it worth his while.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Molly has some fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



It started out with a new performance. They thought that they’d try it out at Whitestone, not realizing the history of the place. Really Gustav needed to do more research. He really thought that the “Terrible Tinker of Tal’dorei” would be a good idea there. Molly knew that they should have workshopped it more. He’d been mid-performance when two guards had grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the castle. He didn’t go without a fight, but they were too much for him.

He’d expected to be brought into a dungeon, or to the foot of a throne, but instead he was dragged upstairs and locked in an office. He pounded on the door several times, trying to gain attention again, but no one opened the door. His hand began to throb from the dull pain and he ultimately gave up. He turned to look at his new surroundings. The office was barely furnished, just a simple desk and a chair, which he didn’t like the look of. He thought about jumping out the window and dealing with the cuts the glass gave him, but the fall would probably break his neck, and he kinda liked having a working one.

It was a few minutes later, still contemplating just jumping and hoping for the best, when the door opened. He turned around to look, and at the entrance, there stood a half-elven woman. Her dark black hair was done in a braid over her shoulder, a blue feather in her hair. She was strikingly beautiful, and he had to force himself to keep his mouth shut as he looked at her.

“Why the hell am I here?” He demanded first.

She raised her eyebrow at him, an annoyed frown appearing on her face. “Is that anyway to talk to the lady of the house?” She kept herself loose as she walked closer to him, it somehow made her kind of scary. Molly refused to be intimidated by her.

“Oh, I’m sorry! What the hell am I doing here,” He gave an overdramatic bow. “My liege.”

“My name is Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” She grabbed him by the back of his coat and stood him up straight. “And you will treat me with respect.”

“Why should I do that?” He was able to rangle himself out of her grip. “You literally had your guards dragged me from the streets up to your high tower. No explanation given.”

“I wouldn’t think I needed to, given your performance.”

“Oh, so you didn’t like the performance. Next time just leave a review, rather than kidnap the talent. Trust me when I say that I know it needs worksh-” SMACK.

Molly rubbed at his cheek. He was pretty sure that her slap would leave a dark blue-ish mark. He risked a glance and saw her face filled with anger. Her teeth gritted, and eyes boring into him. Whatever he said, set her off, and he was probably lucky to get off with a slap instead of a punch.

“Do you have any idea what the hell you are talking about?”

“Most of the time, yes. This time, I believe the answer is a no.”

“Your little song, it’s about Whitestone.”

Molly started at her for a moment. “To be fair did not know that. Honestly, probably would have still performed it for historical purposes.” SMACK. “OW! Gods, do you have any idea how much that hurts!” She looked him over, seemingly ready to hit him again at any minute. “Before I get another wack in the face, can I please explain it. Or you can ask me questions, and I’ll answer them. Just don’t hit me. This isn’t the kind that I enjoy.”

He saw her almost roll her eyes as she crossed her arms and stared at him. “Did you write it?”

“Me, no. I’m not a writer. Gustav had it commissioned from an outside source. I though it was rather good.”

“Why’d he have it written?”

“He was in a bar a few months back. He overheard parts of a tale that someone was talking about. A scientist in a castle, locked away in their room, experimenting on the people. I’ll be the first to admit, our carnival’s a bit creepy, so the idea fit.”

“That’s it.”

“That’s it.” She became quiet for a moment, just giving him a stare that slowly lost it’s anger. “Didn’t realize that being the inspiration for such a dark tall tale was a blight on your city.” She raised her eyebrows but apparently decided to leave whatever she wanted to say alone.

“Have your carnival out of here tomorrow morning, and never perform that song again.” She turned her back to him and slowly walked to the doors.

“You know, it’s such a shame that we’re meeting like this.”

She stopped as she grabbed the door handle. “And why is that?”

“I like to believe that we would be having a much more fun conversation.” He walked over, raising his eyebrows slightly. She let out a light giggle, and eyed him up and down.

“As much as I have a fondness for tieflings,” She took a moment, not really looking at him, clearly thinking of someone. “I’m sadly going to have to decline. I’m very happily married.”

“If your spouse is as beautiful as you, then they can join us.”

“The only person as beautiful as me is my twin brother. But my husband is a very close second.”

“Can you send the twin over then.” She gave a little chuckle. “Although almost as beautiful as you, is still rather beautiful.”

She opened the door, and gestured towards it. “The guards will escort you out. Goodbye Mr…”

“Mollymauk. Molly to my friends.” He held out his hand, and she took it. He brought it to his lips and gave a kiss to her fingertips. “Goodbye Lady de Rolo.”

“I prefer Vex.”

“Well then, goodbye Vex.”

“Goodbye Molly.”

-

Molly pushed the trunk into the back of the cart. The rest of the troupe weren’t too happy about having to leave, but they also didn’t like getting in trouble with the authorities. It didn’t happen often, but they knew that their circus attracted a few looks from time to time. It was better not to risk it.

The hustle and bustle around him started to die down a bit, and he turned around to see a guard making his way through the members of the circus. The circus folks gave him a wide berth, but watched him make his way through them, seemingly towards Molly.

“I already told everyone that we’re leaving. We’ll be gone before lunch.” Molly turned from the guard and started to load another trung into the cart.

“Lady and Lord Percival de Rolo request your presence.”

Molly raised his eyebrow at the guard. “Did they say why?”

“No.”

“What happens if they,” Molly gestured to his fellow performers. “Leave without me.”

“The lord and lady have assured my that they may stay till you return.”

Molly looked around at his surroundings, a few people catching his eye, but the air around him still silent. “Alright, lead the way.” The guard nodded and started to lead him back towards the castle. “Someone tell Gustave!” He shouted as he left.

They made their way into the castle, and up several flights of stairs. Molly expected to be taken to the office again, but they were now past where he’d been taken before. He looked around him, but all the halls looked the same. A few servants gave him an odd eye as he passed, but he’d gotten used to looks.

The guard stopped at a door at the end of the hall, and knocked several times. The door opened, and he laid his eyes on Vex. She was less fashionably dressed than the last time he saw her, something more plain. Her eyes took in the man in front of her, before finding Molly. She gave a little smile.

“Oh good, you’re dismissed now.” The guard gave a bow to Vex and walked away. Vex leaned against the door and gave Molly a once over. “Glad you could arrive.”

“I didn’t think I had much of a choice.”

“You always have a choice. You can leave right now if you wanted.”

“Well, you see, you’ve sparked my curiosity with whatever this is. I’ll listen at least.”

“Good.” She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into the room.

He quickly discovered that it was a bedroom. A very fancy bedroom. He turned around to look at her, and found that she had gotten rid of one layer of clothing, and was now standing in front of him, in a very lacy night dress.

“Didn’t you say you were married?”

“I did.”

Molly almost considered it for a moment, but shook the thought from his head. “I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t think anyone should be monogamous, but I don’t help people have affairs.”

“That’s not exactly why we asked you here.” Molly whipped his head towards the new voice. Leaning against the wall, was a tall man. He had strange glasses, and white hair. He was also extremely attractive. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards them. Molly took note of the button down shirt that was only halfway done, and the extremely tight pants he was wearing. He stopped and looked Molly up and down. “So, this is him.”

“Yes darling. Very handsome.” Vex eyed her husband, as he began to walk around Molly.

“Very.” Molly watched him, trying not to let their gaze break.

“I take it you like to watch then.” Molly tried, breaking the silence and the tension. The man let out a small chuckle.

“Not exactly.” The man put his finger under Molly’s chin, lifting his head up so their faces were an inch a part.

“Do I think what’s going on, actually going on? Cause I’ve been known to think about this way too often.”

“Very much.” Vex walked over and stood behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled at his coat, allowing it to slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. “Percy darling, should we get things started?”

A smirk appeared on Percy’s face, and the next thing Molly knew, he was kissing him. Percy was rough, and made quick work of shoving his tongue down Molly’s throat. He was extremely skilled as well, and was able to get Molly to moan in a manner of seconds. He felt his shirt fall open as they continued, Percy’s hands running along his chest, and Vex’s hands along his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and started to remove his pants. Percy removed himself from his lips, and started to make his way down his neck.

“Oh gods.” Vex started to kiss at the other side of his neck and pulled the rest of his shirt off of him. “You two are fun.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” Vex whispered, before biting his ear.

Molly smirked as he pulled both of them closer to him. It was going to be a very fun morning.

-

As Molly walked back to the carnival, his legs felt like complete jelly. He had to use all his focus to keep himself walking straight. Once he reached the nearest cart, he flopped down in the back, a goofy smile on his face.

“You look happy.” He turned his head to Yasha, who was glaring at him.

“What if I told you, that I just got royally fucked.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “That happens often.”

“But this time it was literal.” He rolled over onto his stomach, and promptly onto the ground. Yasha giggled as he pulled himself up and brushed off the dirt. “I literally fucked royalty. The lord and lady of Whitestone are kinky apparently.”

“You still have to help pack.” She pushed a box into his hands, and he quickly threw it onto the back of the cart.

“Do you want all the details?”

“Nope.”

“Do you believe me?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
